


Taako doesn't do love

by Starcrosseddumbass



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, and lup being a good sister, kind of, kravitz and taako are apart of the fic but not like what the story is focesd on, this fic is just me projecting onto taako, this fic will probly not be any good so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrosseddumbass/pseuds/Starcrosseddumbass
Summary: this is my first fic I've ever posted and its purely just me projecting my insecurities on to taako, so I hope you enjoy this absolute mess of a fic.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Taako doesn't do love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've ever posted and its purely just me projecting my insecurities on to taako, so I hope you enjoy this absolute mess of a fic.

Lup walked in through the door throwing her keys on the table and kicked her shoes off.

“Hey, I'm home!” she shouted as she walked into the kitchen. She needed to make something for dinner tonight. There weren't many ingredients to cook with and she didn't have much motivation to cook anything fancy so it looked like she was cooking some good old easy to make, comfort food. After fusing over what to make for a while she realized that she hadn't heard a response from Taako. Weird 

“Yo, Ko-Ko, I'm back!” Still no response. That was strange. Normally Taako wouldn't shut up when Lup got home. usually to spend some quality sibling time bitching or complaining about something. Or to just plain annoy her. not that she particularly minds. 

“Taako! My man! Where the hell are you!” Lup walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. When she walked in she saw taako sitting on the couch still oblivious to her presence. He was watching some cheesy rom-com. That makes sense for Taako, he's always had trash taste in tv. 

Lup went to move closer to the couch “Hey, Ko-Ko, what the hell is u-. Oh, shit.” what Lup saw was Taako was sitting on the couch, ice cream tub in his arm. It looked like he was crying, and like he had been for a while. Lup rushed next to him “Taako, Hunny, what's wrong?” he looked up at her with a look of surprise in his eyes.

“Fuck. uh, hey. didn't expect you to be home so soon.” Taako gave a weak laugh as he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He looked like a complete wreck. His eyes were red and puffy and he was shaking slightly. “I uh, didn't want you to see me like this.”

Lup laughed “Ko Ko, I'm sure we've seen each other in worse situations than this. Now tell me what happened.”

Taako held out a spoon of ice cream. “you want some, it's salted caramel.”

“You're dodging the question”

“Look it's nothing.” Taako sighed “I'm just being stupid. I'll get over it”

Taako moved to get up and leave but Lup grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the couch “nope” she said “not getting out of it that easily. Look I understand you like to pretend you don't have emotions but-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. it's not healthy and I need to talk about my feelings, and instead of just pretending they don't exist but is it too much to ask to just let my eat my ice cream and mope to cheesy rom-coms”

Lup chuckled “Sorry, but no, so spill. What's bothering you, my man”

Taako sighed “you remember Kravitz”

Lup remembered Kravitz. Of course, she remembered Kravitz. He and Taako had been dating for almost a year now. Which had definitely seemed like a good thing for Taako. Before their first date, she could see how excited and nervous Taako was. He, of course, kept it all behind a facade of confidence, but she could see through it. It was a little fidgeting, Him running around constantly asking lup if his clothing or hairstyle or makeup looked good, him second-guessing every outfit she picked out. She could tell this date meant a lot to him. That Kravitz meant a lot to him. And that was so good to see. It had been forever since Taako last dated and it was nice to see him let new people into his life. After Taako got back from the date, he wouldn't admit it but lup could tell he really liked the guy, and he seemed like he was really good for Taako. That better not have changed.

“Yeah, of course, I remember Kravitz. He hasn't done anything to hurt you, has he? Cause Taako, I swear to Istis if he's done anything to you-”

“No! No. he hasn't done anything wrong” Taako sighed “he's wonderful” and takko looked like he was about to start crying again. 

“It sounds like things are going well so what's the problem”

“I love him”

"That's it" Lup almost laughed. Yeah, this was expected from Taako. He's overdramatic but still. "Ko Ko I don't see the issue here. You love him, he loves you I don't see what the problem is"

"The problem is Taako doesn't do love!" Taako cried out. He was starting to cry again “I just can't. I care about him lup. I care about him so fucking much.” he started shaking again as tears formed in his eyes. “I've never had to do this. I've never really done dating. I had you and Barry and Magnus and Merle and the rest of them, dating was never really something that I really considered. But now I have Kravitz, and that's too much for me to deal with.” Taakos breathing had become a lot heavier and tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

“Hey. hey!” lup was pulling him into her arms “sweetie it's okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath and you'll be okay”

“But it's not ok, that's the problem” Taako sobbed “I've never had to care about someone in this way. It's different with all of you guys, I mean you saw me with Merel and Magnus. I love them but it took me time to let them get close to me, and I still have trouble with that. But with them at least I know that if I fuck up they will be there for me, that they won't hate me for it. that they won't abandon me over it. But Kravitz is a different story though. I don't know how to care for him, I don't know how to love him, I don't know how to let another person into my life. Taako sighed. “And I don't want to learn how. because I'm scared that if I do, I'll end up caring about him too much. I'll become attached, and that I'll just fall for him more and more. Meanwhile, he'll figure out just how much of a wreck I truly am. And that I'm not worth the trouble” Taako went to bury his head in Lup’s chest. “And he’ll leave”

Lup tightened her arms around him “oh, Taako, Hunny”

“I just don't want to fuck things up”

They stayed like that for a minute. With the weight of everything said hanging in the air. Taako wrapped in Lup's arms, crying softly. Her shirt was getting stained with tears and snot but she didn't have it in her to care right now. She let him stay that. She gave him his time to cry. Despite how close they were it was still rare to have Taako truly open up to her like this. To pour his heart out and leave himself so vulnerable. To show a side of himself that could be so fragile. After something like that he needed time to simply let himself receive comfort and receive love. 

After a short amount of time, Taako had calmed down a bit. 

“You good?” Lup asked. 

“Yeah.” Taako replied “Yeah, I feel a lot better now. I think I needed that.” he smiled at her and Lup could tell that he genuinely meant it.

Lup noticed that the ice cream, that was long abandoned, was slightly melted but still cold. The trashy romcom was still playing in the background and that she still hadn't made dinner.

“Hey, Ko-Ko, how about we watch something together? We could put on some bad TV, I'll cook some comfort food, and we can forget about everything for a bit.”

Taako smiled weekly at her “yeah I think I'd like that”


End file.
